


Cut my hair and love me

by clema



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Non-Famous Harry, Strangers to Lovers, hairdresser
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-21 15:45:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17645693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clema/pseuds/clema
Summary: Harry veut se couper les cheveux après sa rupture avec Louis. Son amie Sarah lui prend un rendez-vous dans un petit salon de coiffure. Zayn est le coiffeur.





	Cut my hair and love me

Harry allait se couper les cheveux. Il allait le faire ; après cinq ans à se trimballer ses boucles de plus en plus longues, il voulait le faire. Il fallait dire que sa dernière rupture avec Louis n'avait pas arrangé les choses, Harry voulait du changement, quelque chose qui le définisse à nouveau. Il ne voulait plus être le brun aux longs cheveux, mais quelqu'un de nouveau. Et puis dans toutes les comédies romantiques qu'il regardait, les personnes (le plus souvent des personnages féminins) se coupaient les cheveux pour repartir du bon pied, laisser les mauvais moments derrière et avoir un nouveau départ. Pourtant, beaucoup de bons souvenirs étaient liés à ces cheveux là ; les tresses que Gemma lui apprenait à faire, les essais de son ami Sarah, les petits doigts de Maisie qui jouent avec, sa mère qui lui fait des caresses pour le consoler, les sœurs de Louis qui s'amusent, Louis qui y passe ses doigts. C'est principalement ce dernier souvenir que Harry veut oublier. Louis lui a brisé le cœur, il l'a trompé, et lui a envoyé un SMS pour s'excuser d'abord, puis rompre. Alors Harry a pris ça comme un signe du destin, le signe du changement.

Son amie Sarah, qu'il connaît depuis qu'elle est en couple avec son ami Mitch, lui a conseillé ce petit salon de coiffure, perdu dans un petit quartier de Londres, à trente minutes en métro de chez lui. Harry pourrait trouver plus près de son immeuble, mais il ne veut pas faire confiance à n'importe qui pour couper sa tignasse, qu'il aime malgré tout. C'est aussi Sarah qui lui a pris le rendez-vous, car elle connaît le-dit coiffeur. Alors en ce lundi matin, Harry se retrouve dans le métro à 9h20, après être passé se chercher un chocolat chaud dans ce café qu'il aime tant, tenu par Niall, un irlandais fan de musique et de café. Harry y chante tous les mercredis soir pendant une heure, avant de laisser sa place à Liam.

Arrivé devant le salon de coiffure, Harry regarde l'heure ; il est en avance de cinq minutes, comme il aime l'être. Il finit les dernières gouttes de son chocolat, le jette dans la poubelle non loin de la porte, puis rentre dans le salon. Celui-ci ne paye pas de mine, il n'y a que quatre sièges, un lavabo, une chaise d'attente, un petit placard et une table basse où se battent en duel trois magasine, qui doivent être plutôt vieux vu leur état. Derrière le comptoir d'accueil se cache un des plus beaux hommes du monde, telle est la première pensée d'Harry en le voyant. Celui-ci à les cheveux noirs, qui lui tombent jusque ans le cou, retenus par un élastique derrière et retenus par un serre-tête sur le devant, des tatouages qui s'étendent de ses mains jusque son cou et qui ont l'air de continuer sous son t-shirt d'un groupe que Harry n'est pas sur de reconnaître. Celui-ci relève la tête, et Harry pense qu'il va sûrement mourir sous ses mains ; ses yeux sont bruns et magnifiques, les traits de son visage sont parfaits. « Un dieu grec, sauvez-moi. ».

Le coiffeur a la voix basse, mais accueillante, se présente, il s'appelle Zayn et va s'occuper de lui, « donnez-moi votre veste s'il-vous-plaît, je vais la mettre dans le placard pour que vous soyez plus à l'aise, et je vous donne cette veste en échange, donnez-moi votre bras, merci. Vous savez ce que vous voulez comme coupe ? » Un physique de dieu, un nom divin, Harry ne savait plus comment il allait ressortir de là mais surtout parler. Mais oui, « je sais ce que je veux, enfin à peu près. Je veux tout couper, j'aimerais revenir à des cheveux courts ». Le coiffeur semble réfléchir vingt secondes, demande à Harry si il peut se permettre de mesurer sa longueur. Harry acquiesce, ne sait pas ce que Zayn veut lui faire mais le laisse. Tout en mesurant, ce dernier l'informe qu'une association, Little Princess Trust, récupère des cheveux pour en faire des perruques pour des enfants malades. Harry accepte. « Je vais vous faire une queue de cheval puis couper alors, vous avez une bonne longueur, et puis on pourra passer au lavabo ». Dans sa tête, Harry est heureux mais un petit peu stressé, ça fait vraiment longtemps qu'il trimballe sa coupe, et il aime malgré tout ses cheveux, alors ça lui fait un peu mal au coeur ; mais il est heureux. Alors Zayn, armé d'un élastique et d'une paire de ciseaux, se place derrière Harry, assis sur son siège, Zayn les attache, et coupe. Il tend les cheveux à Harry, pour qu'il puisse voir ses cheveux une dernière fois, et voir la longueur que cela représente. Harry demande s'il peut prendre une photo, et Zayn le laisse faire. Il a l'habitude que des gens prennent des photos dans son salon pendant qu'il coupe, le plus souvent des vidéos sur snapchat ou instragram pendant qu'il opère sur la tête de ses clients. Ce n'est plus quelque chose d'exceptionnel ou de bizarre.

Et puis Zayn emmène son client pour lui laver les cheveux, et les deux parlent des cheveux d'Harry, du fait que « oui parfois ils sont un peu gras, mais je fais des soins » et « je ne les veux pas trop courts malgré tout ».

« C'est Sarah qui a pris le rendez-vous c'est bien ça?

\- Oui, je ne connaissais pas de salon de coiffure ici, alors elle m'a conseillé le vôtre, et le lendemain j'avais un SMS de sa part avec l'adresse et l'heure du rendez-vous.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle. »

La conversation se termine ici, après que Zayn ait demandé a son client si, une fois de plus, l'eau n'était pas trop chaude. Harry n'est pas spécialement bavard, il a du mal à s'exprimer avec les personnes qu'il ne connaît pas, il préfère attendre et écouter ; et Zayn a l'air d'être pareil. Dans le salon, de la musique se fait entendre, Harry ne saurait pas dire qui est en train de chanté, mais le même CD est en route depuis qu'il est arrivé. Il trouve ce salon reposant et calme. Il se dit aussi que Niall et Zayn sont à l'opposé l'un de l'autre, l'un est bruyant et expressif, toujours en train de sourire et de crier (« je crie pas, je parle fort ! »), tandis que l'autre est calme et réservé, ne parle pas ou très peu. C'est presque dommage, Harry aurait bien voulu apprendre quelques petites choses sur la vie de son nouveau coiffeur préféré. Pourtant, alors que Harry est maintenant installé sur un siège, tandis que Zayn commence à couper, c'est ce dernier qui surprend le premier en reprenant la conversation.

« - Je me permets, mais si vous connaissez Sarah, vous connaissez sûrement Niall ?

\- Oui, j'ai rencontré Sarah quand elle a commencé à traîner avec Mitch, mais surtout depuis qu'ils sont en couple, puis elle nous a emmené au café de Niall, et depuis je suis souvent dans son café, et Niall est un ange, il me laisse chanter sur sa petite scène tous les mercredis soir. Et vous ?

\- C'est le contraire, Niall est un bon ami, j'ai rencontré Sarah après. Mais il me semble qu'il avait déjà parlé d'un ami qui jouait le mercredi soir, avant Liam.

\- Oh vous connaissez Liam aussi !

\- Oui, c'est un très bon ami, on se connaît depuis des années. C'est moi qui lui ai proposé de venir chanter, Niall cherchait quelqu'un.

\- Et vous chantez aussi ?

\- Oui, le lundi soir. »

Le souffle de Harry se coupa. D'abord, il s'appelait Zayn, ensuite il était beau comme un dieu, ensuite ils avaient des amis en commun, et enfin il savait chanter ? Comment survivre ?

Ils arrêtèrent de parler, Zayn devant sécher les cheveux de Harry. 

La coupe était magnifique, Zayn pensa que cela faisait ressortir les traits de l'homme en face de lui, ses cheveux courts maintenant retombant doucement. Dans quelques semaines, deux ou trois, Harry serait capable de faire un petit chignon sur le haut de sa tête, laissant derrière quelques mèches retomber. Zayn pensa qu'il aimerait bien voir cela. Il se disait que son client mériterait qu'on le prenne en photo ; il était joli. Mais l'heure avançait, alors Zayn demanda à Harry si sa coupe lui convenait, ce qui était le cas, il lui prit la veste, lui redonna la sienne, le fit payer et Harry parti, après un dernier signe de la main en se retournant.

 

Le mercredi soir, Harry se retrouva au bar de Niall et se dirigea vers ses deux amis déjà installés. Sarah et Mitch était en train de boire un verre, une bière pour Sarah et un verre de vin rouge pour Mitch. Les yeux de Harry ne s'arrêtèrent pas longtemps sur eux, mais il chercha une petite tête brune. Il la trouva assise sur une chaise derrière le bar, les yeux écarquillés devant l'irlandais, celui-ci préparant une bière pression. Après l'avoir donnée à un des serveurs, Niall se tourna vers Maisie et la pris dans ses bras, tous les deux ayant un sourire grand comme la lune. Puis la petite fille croisa les yeux de Harry, et elle cria après son parrain. "Bonjour ma puce, comment tu vas aujourd'hui? Tu surveilles tonton Niall?". Sans vraiment comprendre, la petite rigola. Elle avait deux ans et était arrivée un peu par hasard, jamais Sarah et Mitch n'auraient pensé avoir un enfant aussi tôt dans leur relation, mais après une certaine réflexion de la part de Sarah, celle-ci se sentait prête à être enceinte, alors ils avaient gardé ce petit bout de chou. Harry en était le parrain, et était complètement gaga de la petite. Il pris sa filleule dans les bras par dessus le bar et parti rejoindre ses deux amis. Mitch le siffla en arrivant. 

"-Jolis cheveux Harry !

\- J'approuve, je savais que Zayn était le coiffeur parfait. 

\- Oui, et il m'a proposé de donner mes cheveux à une association qui crée des perruques pour les enfants, j'ai dit oui et me voilà maintenant avec les cheveux courts.

\- Mais ça te va bien. Allez vient d'asseoir avec Maisie. Niall, tu lui fait une bière s'il-te-plaît?

\- Tout de suite chef !"

Harry rigola. Il aimait ses amis par dessus tout et était sur de passer une bonne soirée. Il avait un peu de temps avant d'aller prendre place derrière le micro, environ quarante-cinq minutes. Il les passa à rire et à jouer avec la petite, celle-ci sirotant son jus de pomme sur les genoux de son parrain. 

Quand Harry s'installa sur le tabouret derrière le micro, dans un coin du bar, il savait quelles chansons il allait chanter. Sa guitare dans la main, il débuta Flowers in the Window de Travis, quelque chose de calme mais d'entraînant pour les clients. Il choisissait les chansons avec Niall afin d'être sur que les chansons plaisent au public et collent à l'ambiance du bar. Après avoir interprété Here Comes The Sun des Beatles, Drown in my Own Tears et Heart of the Country de Paul McCartney, en regardant à la table de ses amis Harry apperçu Zayn. Ce dernier lui fit un petit signe de tête et un sourire auxquels Harry répondit par un sourire. Sa prochaine chanson était nouvelle, il ne l'avait jamais chantée au bar, l'unique à l'avoir entendue était Maisie, un soir où ils avaient fait une soire pyjama. Harry avait écrit cette chanson un soir où il était seul dans son lit et l'avait appelé Sign of the Times. Il interpréta cette chanson de façon douce, sa voix plutôt grave s'accorda à sa guitare. Cette chanson lui tenait à coeur, c'était la première qu'il avait écrit après avoir rompu avec Louis.

Cette chanson était donc un peu sa délivrance. Il l'aimait par dessus tout, et l'interpréter pour la première fois devant un public, aussi petit soit-il, le stressait quelque peu. A la fin de la chanson, il jeta un coup d'oeil sur ses amis et ceux-ci avaient un sourire grand comme le ciel. Maisie souriait et tapait, ou du moins essayait de taper correctement des mains, Sarah avait la tête posée sur l'épaule de Mitch et lui envoya ce sourire, celui qui lui rappelait sa mère, et Mitch lui envoya un baiser comme à son habitude. Quand à Zayn, il regardait Harry avec ce qui ressemblait à un questionnement dans ses yeux.

Harry chanta encore trois chansons et sorti de scène, remballa sa guitare dans le petit vestiaire et parla dix minutes avec Liam, son grand sourire déjà sorti à l'idée de monter sur scène. Il fallait dire que Liam était un petit peu comme Niall mais de façon plus calme. Liam souriait sans cesse, était pompier volontaire, voulait toujours rendre service et avait une voix en or. Il indiqua à Harry que sa femme, Lily, attendait avec ses amis à table lorsque Harry demanda comme celle-ci se sentait, étant enceinte de sept mois de jumelles qui la fatiguaient beaucoup.

Harry retourna voir ses amis, repris sa place, une nouvelle bière étant apparue devant lui. Il serra Lily dans ses bras, heureuse de la revoir, et parla avec elle, demanda de ses nouvelles, mais aussi de leur chien, de leur famille, de leur travail... Il aimait beaucoup Lily, celle-ci étant douce comme du coton tout en ayant un caractère bien trempé et parfois imprévisible. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, Zayn le fixait, assis à ses côtés.

« - J'ai beaucoup aimé ce que tu as chanté, des classiques mais toujours appréciés, il y a une musique que je n'ai pas reconnue ?

\- Oh, c'est une musique que j'ai composé moi-même »

Harry rougit, étant toujours un petit peu gêné de parler de ses chansons.

« - J'ai beaucoup aimé, c'est très doux, et les paroles sont superbes. Tu composes beaucoup ? »

S'en suivi une longue conversation, qui débuta sur la musique, Zayn écrivant aussi, puis sur leurs amis, leurs familles, leurs passions... Aucun des deux ne vit le temps passer, et ils échangèrent leurs numéros à la fin de la soirée, longtemps après que leurs amis soient partis, Lily se sentant fatiguée, et les deux autres parents devant coucher Maisie.

Ils passèrent de plus en plus de temps ensemble après ça, surtout au bar. L'un venant voir l'autre chanter. Ils allèrent aussi dans d'autres bars, dans des parcs, à une exposition, Harry découvrant peu à peu la passion de Zayn pour l'art. Harry lui parla de photographie en retour. Ils se retrouvèrent aussi pour des déjeuners et dîners quand leurs emplois du temps respectifs leurs laissaient du temps dans des petits pubs de la capitale. Ils se découvrirent, parlant de choses légères comme plus profondes, de leurs histoires d'amour, de leurs blessures, petites ou grandes. Zayn alla avec Harry à la SPA, pour adopter un chat de 3 ans, qui s'était fait abandonner. 

Et puis un jour, lors d'une énième sortie, Zayn embrassa Harry. Il en avait marre d'attendre, il rêvait de cela depuis quelques semaines et il avait décidé de se lancer. Harry y répondit, et engagea le suivant, et beaucoup d'autres suivirent. Ils se retrouvèrent le lendemain matin enlacés dans le lit d'Harry, le chat coincé au bout de leurs pieds. 

 

 


End file.
